


Starring Role

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Hotel Sex, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Vacation, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Robb and Jon have sex and Robb's father finds them.





	1. The Hotel

Jon's purple eyes were filled with lust, as so were his cousin's blue. 'You're so pretty,' Robb said to Jon as he had Jon pinned down.

'And I love you,' Robb says kissing Jon's neck.

'Take this bathing suit off me?'

He asks Robb.

'Of course,' He pulled down Jon's purple shorts.

'And you're so handsome,'

He told Robb tugging his green ones off.

Robb began to hum a little song as he teased Jon's nipple.

'That feels good?' He asks. 'Yes,' Jon told him. 'good,' Robb went down lower. Kissing his cousin's length, about to suck him off. When a knock was on the door. Robb pulled on his trunks and walked to the door. 'Oh, hey dad,' he and Jon were so dead. 'Why are you here?' He questioned his father. 'I need to get my camera,' 

'I think I know where it is,' Robb says. He did know where the camera was. He grabbed it off the TV stand. 'Here dad,' 

But Jon had to pee. So he walked to the bathroom not seeing his uncle. 'Oh shit,' He said covering himself in a mickey mouse towel that was his, that he had brought on their Disney trip. 'Hi, Jon,' He said. 'So, do I need to the talk with you 2?' He asks the boys. 'No,' 

 

His Uncle Eddard had always there. Jon's parents had died when he was young. And his dad's family was dead or living out of the country.

Which he knew his Aunt Daenerys was living Ireland.

While he was in America. Well, New York to more accurate.

'So ..., how long has this been going on?'

They knew he ask this. '2 years,'

Jon answered honestly.

'It'll be 3 next month,'

Robb added, taking Jon's hand. 'Well, congrats,' Ned told them. 'You're okay with this?' Jon asked. 'Yes, as long I don't see it,' 

 

'What about Aunt Cat?' Jon asks. 'My mom will get used to it,' Robb told his cousin. 

* * *

 

_Epcot The Next Day_

 

Under the shade in France, Jon sat with his head on Robb's shoulder as Robb whispered sweet nothings. Until they started making out. Sansa didn't seem to notice due to her admiring her engagement ring from Ramsay. 'Well, well, what's going on here?' 

 

'I love him,' Robb said to his mom. 


	2. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon wants to enjoy. But no! Jon must give Robb a handjob on this ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I h8 myself.
> 
> I'm very sorry Walt. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfwjtBFBce0 Starring Role By Marina And The Diamonds.

Ned stared the 2 young men down, as they waiting in line.

'This is my favourite ride,' said Rickon who was on a sugar high.

But then again so was Bran and Arya. Sansa was love drunk.

But so were Robb and Jon. Aunt Catelyn looked at him.

If Robb was gonna have a boyfriend, she'd rather have it be Theon Greyjoy than her own nephew. Epcot was now Hell. 'We should move down here,' Jon told Robb. Ned rolled his eyes. 'Never mind,' Jon smiled at Robb. Robb give him a kiss. It was time for their time on the ride. 'Finally,' Sansa said, getting in the cart. Robb helped Jon in, and then got in himself. Sansa was seated next to her mother while Ramsay sat with Ned. 'So,' Ramsay started, the ride began. Cartoon birds lit up the darkness of the ride. With loud Mexican music. 'At least this looks nice,' Said Jon putting his head on Robb's shoulder. Robb kissed him on the forehead. 'I love you, Robb,' Jon said. But Robb couldn't hear him, but he read his lips and led Jon's hand to Robb's cock. Jon slipped his hand down there. Robb began to melt. 

 

Ramsay started to laugh awkwardly. While Sansa grinned giving Arya a high five. 'You owe my five bucks A,' Sansa said. Rickon was just pointed out the birds to Bran. Which Bran couldn't wait to get out of this mess of a roll coaster. 

 

* * *

 

 

Magic Kingdom. Maybe they'd see Darth Vader or someone, Rickon had just gotten a picture with Mickey. Jon's mouth was blue for a blue Popsicle, which he teased Robb with. Now it was the real deal. 

 

As soon as Robb looked at Jon on his knees. 'I love you so much,' 

 

'Do you think this bathroom has ever witnessed something like this?' 

 

'Maybe,' Jon answered Robb. Jon shut himself up with Robb's dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more to this?  
> Let me know in the comments.  
> Love ya, Your Highness The Queen Of Carnage.


End file.
